The Book Of Love
by Little Angel fire
Summary: No juzgues a un libro por la portada !La vida te trae cosas inesperadas un divertida comedia de lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren !espero que les guste TE SS
1. Quien eres tu? y que dolor

The Book of Love

* * *

_Capitulo1- **Mi compañero, mi amiga y tu quien eres!?**_

* * *

Esté fic inspirado por la película _Would you like to dance?_ y la canción de _the book of love_ –** Peter Gabriel**

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana un alegre día de abril, los bellos colores de las flores entusiasmaban a una bella figura de una joven de no mas de 18 años se movía con elegancia de lado a lado, sus cabellos largos y castaños caían en bellos bucles al final de su espalda, sus ojos, unas lagunas esmeraldas no expresaban mas que pasión. 

Sakura Kinomoto, es su nombre es la estudiante mas destacada en el instituto de las bellas artes de Taiwán, Otosasen es el nombre de este internado, ella se destacaba en el baile de salon, habia estado estudiando alli desde los 13 años de edad, ella era apenas una niña entonces pero se destacaba de entre sus compañeras en el instituto de la Sra. Marie, así fue como obtuvo una beca completa.

Sakura se a estado preparando desde hacia meses con su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa , es un muchacho de 19 años, alto con una envidiable contextura su pelo era de un color azul oscuro, bello y siempre alborotado, el tenia los mas misteriosos ojos azules , hace tiempo que eran compañeros de baile ,7 años para ser exacto , eran buenos amigos.

Ellos se preparaban para competir en el concurso de Taiwán de Baile de Salón.

-Sakura, veo que te levantaste temprano- Eriol le regala una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación.

Era una amplia habitación blanca, con ventanas grandes, con piso de madera al fondo y habia un gran espejo

-Buenos días, me levante con muchas energías y pensé en calentar-con una gran sonrisa con la que siempre contagiaba a todos

Eriol la conocía mucho, ella era muy alegre, cómica, y extremadamente perfeccionista cosa que podía llegar a ser irritable en ocasiones.

-Bueno, supongo que ya que no me esperaste tendré que calentar contigo-eriol la agarro por la cintura- intenta seguirme el paso si es que puedes- con unos ojos retadores.

-O si es que tu puedes seguirme el paso a mi- segura de si misma empezó bailado el vals

-Ok el que pierde paga el desayuno- el le seguía atento el paso

-Seria la quinta vez que me lo pagas esta semana—

-Es solo por que te he dejado ganar mi adorada sakura-

-Ja, ok vamos a ver de que tanto presumes-

Después de una hora en el estudio dos figuras muy agotadas salen discutiendo eran casi las 9 de la mañana.

-ja, tuviste mucha suerte el día de hoy –

-como todos los otros días-ella le daba un gran beso en la mejilla

-jajaja si no te quisiera tanto, ya me hubiera cortado las venas por que una mujer me ha derrotado 6 veces-

-pero yo no soy cualquier mujer soy la gran sakura- reía sin parar mientras hacia poses de macho-

-que adorable se me esta haciendo mari macha- eriol reía claro que a sakura no le hizo demasiada gracia

-bueno esta mari macha le va a decir a Tomoyo, lo que sabe- giro y le dio una maliciosa sonrisa

-sakura-sintió como le pasaba una gran gota de agua fría por la espalda- no serias capas.

-Ay!! Eri que poco me conoces jajaja pero en todo caso pruébame- ella se burlaba y haciendo gestos de desaprobación, mientras salía corriendo

-SAKURA!!! Que haces ven acá – corrió con desesperación mientras pensaba "por que a mi"

Sakura corría a todo lo que daba se dirigía al comedor del internado, donde se encontraba su mejor amiga esperándola ,ella se reía y se burlaba de eriol, le encantaba cuando se exaltaba de es forma, ella oía los gritos de su compañero ,volvió su mirada un segundo para ver por donde venia eriol, pero se dio un gran golpe, contra algo, sintió como se hubiera pegado contra una pared, que atolondrada que era , ella abrió los ojos para ver que habia ocurrido y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que la veían con mucho detenimiento , sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros por que habia caído encima de el.

-lo...lo siento- decía mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente

-no te preocupes- el le sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse como todo un caballero – jajá suerte que estaba yo para frenar la caída, pero dime te encuentras bien – el la tenia apisonada entre sus brazos el sonreía con un aire de seguridad

- si gracias- decía un poco incomoda por la situación

-o lo siento- decía apenado al ver la incomodidad de la muchacha- mi nombre es Li Shaoran y es un placer servirte de almohada- le extendía la mano divertido

- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y lo siento otra vez venia un poco distraída – estaba muy avergonzada sin embargo respondió al saludo ella, se dio cuenta del bello muchacho que tenia en frente era alto su cabellera de un color castaño ceniza al igual que sus ojos, tenia contextura de ser un bailarín y una envidiable sonrisa- eres nuevo acá verdad –

- si de hecho llegue el día de hoy, soy estudiante de baile de salon de intercambio vengo de Hong Kong –

-yo también soy estudiante de baile….

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- eriol se detuvo un momento al ver que sakura estaba con alguien el sonrió con un aire de misterio

-Eriol- abrió los ojos como platos y rió – jejejeje

-Sakura con que veo que has hecho amigos- llego y la tomo posesivamente por la cintura

-su nombre es Li Shaoran y es estudiante de intercambio, el es Eriol hiraguizawa mi compañero de baile- dijo ella presentándolos- el me sirvió de almohada

-jajaja si, un placer conocerte Eriol- el lo miro con aire de recelo al ver la mano de eriol en la cintura de sakura

-para mi también Shaoran, bueno Sakura nos vamos ya – dijo el al ver la reacción de el, sakura es bastante distraída por lo que no percato nada

-si, gracias te cuidas nos estamos viendo Shaoran – decía mientras se iba acompañada de Eriol

El castaño miro con recelo al ojiazul, ella era hermosa , su primera reacción al verla a los ojos fue como si ella le pudiera decir todo con solo verla ,ella reflejaba alegría entre ese mar esmeralda su cabello castaño tan suave y su delicada figura que le decía con seguridad que era una gran bailarina , se sintió afortunado al haber tropezado con ella , el ya habia escuchado rumores de Sakura que era la destacada del instituto pero nunca pensó en conocerla tan pronto, pero estaba ocupada por ese tal Eriol..

Eriol y Sakura entraron al comedor para encontrarse con una muchacha de esbelta figura, largo cabello de color ceniza y ojos amatistas quien sonreía al ver que por fin sus dos amigos habían llegado

-Tomoyo- dijeron los dos al unísono

- por aca les reserve el campo- decía haciéndole señas con la mano

Sakura y Tomoyo eran mejores amigas de hacia tiempo, Tomoyo habia llegado al instituto un año después que Sakura, tenia 14 años para entonces, ella entro al instituto por diferentes razones, tenia una gran voz privilegiada y era una gran pintora, su mama la envió al instituto Otosasen para que pudiera cultivar su don ya que era de los mejores en el país.

-muy buenos días querida amiga- sakura se sentaba junto a su amiga

-muy buenos días Tomoyo- el le sonreía mientras ella bajaba la cara sonrojada

-y como amanecieron - decía ella con una sonrisa

-jajaja con muchas energías – eriol dijo con sarcasmo

-otra vez le volví a ganar – decía sakura triunfadora- lo que me recuerda, Tomoyo ahí algo que te quiero decir

-SAKURA!!- eriol se paraba y decía efusivamente

-que te paso, te encuentras bien- le preguntaba tomoyo preocupada

-si que paso eriol- ella decía malvada

-no nada -mientras se sentaba y trataba de disimular su sonrojo

-bueno entonces que es lo que decías sakura-

-ah si…- la volvieron a interrumpir

-sakura por que no le cuentas a tomoyo sobre tu amiguito- a sakura se le subieron los colores, jeje Eriol habia logrado cambiar de tema milagrosamente

-cual amigo- decía tomoyo con complicidad

-bueno te interesara saber que sakura la atolondrada choco con un chico nuevo-

-aja y este misterioso chico quien es sak- decía tocando con el hombro a sakura mientras ella bajaba la mirada

-Shaoran…Li Shaoran choque con el esta mañana mientras escapaba de Eriol – es cierto este chico era bastante atractivo y dijo que estudiaba baile de salon de seguro serian compañeros de clase

- sakura te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa mirada oculta algo- tomoyo se divertiría un rato, esa mirada la conocía este chico le habia interesado a sakura- es que talvez te a gustado

-mmmm..Mmmm – con nerviosismo – no solo lo conocí pero es muy lindo y agradable

- y que va a estudiar- ella le iba sacar toda la información

-pues baile de salon-

-que bueno sakura…. Y cuando piensan casarse

-TOMOYOOOOOO!! - se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate- apenas nos hemos conocido que cosas dices

-bueno bueno solo fue una broma no te pongas así- mientras tomoyo compartía una mirada de complicisidad con Eriol

-además ahorita lo único que me importa es ganar este concurso no tengo tiempo para nadie- pensó un poco- bueno solo para ustedes

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado y si así fue por favor manden reviews, esta es una historia cómica y romántica, y es una realidad alterna a la historia de CSS , no tengo derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes de esta serie

"Tus sueños son las que te ayudaran a volar"-Kaleido star

Se despide little angel fire


	2. Dificfil cosa

Dela autora:

Gracias por los Reviews:

Danny1980

Luna-Box

Amy-Chan

Gracias por el apoyo!!!!

Se los Dedico

Difcil cosa 2

"la importancia de verte morderte los labios,de preocupacion es hoy casi tan nesesaria, como adarte siguiente con la imaginacion"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El uniforme del instituto era simple una camisa blanca tipo polo con el logo de Otosasen, una enagua de cuatro paletones gris medias blancas y zapatos blancos en el caso de las mujeres. En el caso de los hombres era una camisa blanca tipo polo que se llevava por debajo de un saco gris con cuello alto chino, sus pantalones grises y sus zapatos blancos el saco es opcional

Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los pupitres de dos asientos (ya saben los que estan pegados) del auditorio de la sala mayor estaba historia de las bellas artes hoy tocaba griegos por lo que imaginan que nuestra amiga estaba con mucho aburrimiento dibujando alegres dibujitos de cómo se podia ver el profesor Migazawa con un poco mas de trasero y nariz y vestido con tutu rosa, ademas de una bailarina ella habia sacado los dotes de su padre de un gran pintor llamado Kinomoto-san, nadamas que ella utilizaba sus dotes para cosas mas divertidas e interesantes bueno al menos para ella.

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y casi y faltaban como 14 minutos para que terminara la clase en la que tambien se encontraban eriol y tomoyo,sentados en el pupitre de atrás, muy divertidos viendo como Sakura dibujaba entretenida.

Pero un sonido saco de sus pensamientos a los tres e hizo que levantara su vista hacia la puerta, mientras el profesor avanzaba a la puerta y se dirigia al grupo con una voz grave.

Bueno tenemos un nuevo estudiante- mientras el muchacho entraba y lentamente hacia conexión con la mirada de sakura- viene de intercambio desde Hong Kong, China su nombre es Li Syaoran y nos acompañara desde hoy- mientras hacia contacto contados el profesor siguió- Bueno necesito que alguien le enseñe el capus por hoy y dado que Kinomoto lleva el programa mas parecido pues me parecio , que ella es la indicada-todos se quedaron viendo a sakura puesto que todas las mujeres de esta aula se habian quedado desilusionadas Syaoran de hecho era un hombre muy atractivo, y pues se gano algunas fans a pesar de que llevava pocas horas ahí-Bueno si nos hace el favor se sentara con kinomoto, para que yo pueda seguir dando clases.

El ambarino con sus profundos ojos cafes,su cabellera que hacia juego, se acercaba al escritorio claro,que se habian reconocido pero a esto sakura le resto importancia ya que, a ella no le interesaba a otro gran bailarin de yo nose donde , esto ya que, eran normal los extranjeros aquí, por el contrario Syaoran se sentia facinado ante tal criatura que tan torpemente habia chocado esta mañana, el habia escuchado hablar muchas veces de ella antes de llegar.

El ambarino se acerco y se sentó,-hola otra vez ! Que bueno es volverte a ver te sientes mejor desde la caida- torpemente no encontro mas que decir.

Sakura eboco una sonrisa con un poco de pena pero antes de pudiera hablar una voz desde atrás contesto- ella esta muy bien gracias por preguntar- era eriol el que hablaba se lo dijo tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa , quien asumia su pocision de hermano mayor celoso.

Inmediatamente Syaoran se volvio con una cara de enojo y le salieron chipas de sus ojos estilo anime- es un gusto voverte a ver- haciendo énfasis en gusto

El gusto es mio- que con ojos de maniaco le devolvia la mirada.

-sakura no me vas a presentar a tu amigo- tomoyo sonreia y le decia con una gran conplicisidad

-sakura se le hizo una gran gota estilo anime en la espalda- Li ella es Tomoyo Daidouji- mientras syaoran se volvia y le daba la mano- y el es Eriol- quien le daba la mano mas fuerte.

-ya nos conociamos, esta mañana- decia hablando en un tono pesado- eres el compañero de Kinomoto verdad

-Eriol asentia y sonreia serenamente-

Sakura se volvio hacia donde tomoyo quien ebozaba una gran sorisa y unas cuantas carcajadas – y que mosco le pico a Eriol esta vez-tomoyo le contesto con una sonrisa de nose

Definitivamente sakura era inocente para estas cosas y a tomoyo era una de las cosas que mas le encantaba de ella desde que estaban pequeñas.

Li -le dijo sakura

Shaoran se volvio y cortésmente le dijo- si

Bueno estaba pensando, ya que sere tu guia pues es bueno que me digas quien eres y por que estas aquí en Taiwan

Bueno yo e venido aquí a Taiwan por que la junta me a encargado algunas cosas aprender es una de ellas ademas de enseñar, ya que yo e estudiado desde que tenia 12 en el instituto de bellas artes de Hong Kong consideran que tengo talento por lo que me enviaron como Médium- syaoran dijo dando la explicación por lo que cambio algunas cosillas metiendo mentiritas blancas, ya que sus verdaderas inteciones precisamente no eran de hacer dse Médium.

Sakura dijo muy animada- que bueno eso quiere decir que me enseñaras a mi y a eriol

Syaoran fruncio el ceño al oir el nombre de Eriol- pues si , el director me dice que se preparan para el festival de baile de salon que se celebrara este año.

-Pues desde hace 7 años sakura y yo somos pareja no creo que sea necesario tu ayuda- dijo el recentido ojiazul

-Niños yo creo que pueden hablar de esto en el receso o prefieren salirse de la clase – el profesor lucia frustrada

10 minutos después la clase habia terminado, y se veia salir a las 4 figuras tomoyo tenia una clase después de receso de 10 minutos de musica clasica, eriol una de baile jazz avanzado y sakura no tenia una clase hasta después del almuerzo por lo que decidio hacer su labor de guía en esta libre.

Los cuatro se dirigian a unas mesitas de cemento cerca de la soda.

Y bien cuales son tus intereses Daidouji- el castaño les preguntaba a los 3 con mucho entuciasmo desde que salieron de la clase.

Dejemos las formalidades dime tomoyo, bueno pues yo canto y soy pintora, encuanto a intereses fuera de eso me encanta confeccionarle los trages de baile de sakura me encanta filmar a mis amigos, nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños y me encanta como bailan estos dos es increible la pasion que se transmite.

Syoran sonrio- y desde hace cuanto que son novios

Pues veras- rio- Eriol es mi mejor amigo somos compañeros de Bailehace como 7 años y es como mi hermano.

Syaoran abrio los ojos como platos- pues bueno yo crei…. sa…. bue…. e oido hablar muchas cosas de ustedes si ganan este festival seria el decimo tercero- quizo cambiar de tema rapidamente completamente sonrojado- es un honor conocerlos.

Gracias pero en realidad no creo que seamos, ni mejores, ni peores solamente hemos tenido suerte- decia eriol mientras sakura asentia- pero gracias

Hiraguizawa y en que año vas y cuales son tus intereses-

-Pues yo voy en el 8 año de baile avanzado de salon y toco el piano, mis intreses en relidad son cuidarlas y cuidar que no les pase NADA malo-

-Eriol es nuestro tipico hermano mayor que no deja que nadie se nos acerque ni nos haga daño, pero si lo conoces es el mejor amigo que podras tener ya queen este instituto la gente es falsa y principalmente se acerca a vos por interes, y la que no se acerca por eso solo busca hacerte daño o intentar de sabotear tu carrera bueno en realidad vos tienes que saberlo, esta industria es complicada.- sakura dijo con un tono nostalgico que solo sus amigos reconocen

Si pero para eso me tienes a mi, para cuidarlas a ambas- dijo detenidamente eriol y la abrazo

Bueno dejemos lo trites recuerdo atrás, y vos cuales son tus intereses Li o Syaoran como prefieres que te llame- dijo sakura recuperando su sonrisa y su calidez

Llamenme Syaoran, ademas del baile soy especialista en artes marciales,y tengo un posgrado en cocina- dijo con seguridad

Sabes nunca e sido buena para cocinar pero tomoyo y eriol son excelentes cocineros, vaya que envidia – decia divertida

Jejej, es cierto sakura no cocina ni el agua- eriol se burlaba y sakura se sonrojaba apenada y le pellizcaba.

(Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg) sono el tibre estrepitosamente

Bueno yo creo que eriol y yo nos retiramos hasta el almuerzo -

Arigato un placer- respondio un alegre syaoran

Y que tienes ganas de hacer tenemos libre como 3 horas- dijo con una sonrisa

No tengo idea, dime tu- dijo Syoran

Pues bueno sigueme te voy a proba – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosamente

Ja, que??- dijo desconcertado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno sorry por la espera y nos vemos dentro de una semana

Arigato

Little angel FIRE


	3. El libro de los dias

* * *

The book of Love

* * *

jajaja bueno pues que semanita mas larga jeje sorry por lo sucedido , pero "una serie de eventos desafortunados "bueno pues espero seguir actualizando mas seguido jejeje lo voy a terminar bueno chao por que o sino me regañan ... 

* * *

Chapi 3 El libro de los días!

* * *

Hacia ya un rato que Sakura y Syaoran andaban dando vueltas por el instituto, y al poco tiempo se sentaron en el parquecito donde habían unas bellas bancas decoradas por supuesto por los talentosos estudiantes, estas hacían referencia a antiguos mitos de la escuela así como el verdadero espíritu de Otosasen, Syaoran era un hombre muy apuesto y gracioso, y esto no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de la castaña, quien pensó que lo había juzgado muy aprisa.

-Syaoran dime que fue lo que te hizo empezar a estudiar Baile -mientras ponía una cara divertidamente seria para el castaño-, ya que no es cualquiera el que le interesa este tipo de carrera-ella estaba contenta ya que hacia tiempo no hablaba con nadie que no fueran sus fieles amigos, ya que en esta carrera era muy difícil ya que siempre ahí que andarse a la defensiva por que quien sabe quien te quiera hacer un daño.

-La verdad Kinomoto...-Syaoran estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en cual momento ella había fruncido el ceño a volverle a llamar por apellido por lo que….

-Que no me llames así!!! Llámame Sakura ya te lo he dicho... – ella se volvió y le grito mientras lanzaba lo que para ella era una pequeña palmada, la verdad es que casi le saca los pulmones al castaño, ella podía ser una persona bastante atolondrada ahí veces por lo que en cuanto se dio cuenta se tapo su boca con sus manos pidiendo disculpas, ella había intentado todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos quitarle esta formalidad increíblemente repipi que se traía desde que se conocieron hacia unas horas atrás...

-Pues bien Sa -sakura...- con un deje de inseguridad, lo cual al parecer le hizo gracia a la esmeralda- lo que pasa es que no fue una decisión que yo haya tomado a sido algo que a pasado mi mama y mi papa vienen de dos culturas y crianzas muy distintas a las que la mayoría de la gente... y la verdad te agradecería que no entremos en detalles...-el puso una mirada triste y perdida hacia un árbol de cerezo que estaba próximo a ellos.

-Disculpa no buscaba incomodarte-ella bajo un poco su mirada, el se había vuelto a poner serio y frió semblante, talvez ella entendía un poco al castaño, pero ella no se dejo de arrepentir por lo que pregunto por que tal vez se sintió un poco entrometida

La acción de Sakura hizo que Syaoran subiera la mirada y se arrepintió por haberle contestado de una manera tan dura ,después de todo ella no sabia y era mejor de cierto modo que ella no lo supiera - Sakura- dijo sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, y ella subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la castaña de el, quien dejo ver cierto arrepentimiento por lo dicho- No es lo que piensas, perdón la verdad es que no tienes la culpa que yo sea tan... tonto algunas veces, lo que pasa es que yo...bueno -Syaoran le costaba trabajo expresar bien lo que quería dar a entender.

-Li - dijo ella con una calida sonrisa- lo entiendo no hay problema,... sino quieres decírmelo en este momento- le acariciaba el dulce viento otoñal que dejaba que sus cabellos revolotearan a su antojo y su tez trigueña hacia que se realzara su belleza

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sakura juntando las manos- quiero enseñarte mi estudio, aunque pensándolo mejor eso estaría realmente difícil- el castaño la miro de reojo y rió tras la ocurrencias de ella - bueno el estudio de baile en el que practico- dijo con una amplía sonrisa.

-Ya decía yo que una gran dama como usted tenía que tener sus influencias- bromeo y se paro de la banca asiendo un ademán de respeto hacia la castaña

La castaña adopto una pose de dama distinguida y cruzó y alzo la barbilla- ni se imagina usted yo y mis dominios de mi gran influencia que ni el rey de España tienen, de aquí a la cafetería donde hago que todos los días me den el mejor muffin de todos – dijo con distinción

-Que hago yo enfrente de tan importante dama de los muffins – quien dijo divertido- ¡Ohh! Que podría hacer yo por tan solo la presencia de ud –dijo dramáticamente- es que acaso ahí algo que pueda hacer por usted dama

-Pues la verdad es que si plebeyo-dijo con un tono de malicia- acompáñeme a mi estudio –tajantemente- es una orden- quien ya no aguanto mas la risa y se hecho a reír, contagiando así, al castaño de sus carcajadas, lo que no sabían es que alguien lo observaba celosamente desde ahí, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ella no se comportaba así y menos con la gente que apenas conocía.

Mientras caminaban por el pequeño parque , cerca de ahí se divisaba a no mas de 200 metros, el enorme imponente edificio estilo colonial al que se dirigían; hace no mas de 200 años este edificio fue construido por un coronel de Inglaterra quien ordeno hacer esta imponente casa ,tras haber comprado estas tierras a un terrateniente ,la historia cuenta que vive un espíritu en la casa ,y esta fue regalada a Otosasen a medios del siglo pasado, pero sin embargo mucha gente que aquí suceden cosas extrañas- el incrédulo castaño oía atentamente a lo que decía la castaña – bueno esto lo que se relata desde que inicie mi estancia aquí, la verdad es que soy muy miedosa , pero por dicha nunca me a pasado nada

-bueno mi humilde plebeyo hemos llegado a mi morada- esta estaba en el ultimo piso de el edificio antes mencionado, el castaño dedico una sonrisa mientras veía con detenimiento los acabados arquitectónicos del lugar ,quien no dejaba de estar sorprendido por lo hermoso del lugar era un amplio cuarto con un gran espejo al fondo y un increíble piano de cola negra, a sus extremos dos imponentes y bellos ventanales , los cuales sakura se apresuro a abrir, y dejar la increíble paisaje ya que un manto rosado se extendía que estaban en de en las estación de tonos primaverales, simplemente era increíblemente bello

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo es simplemente increíble – mientras el calmo paisaje hacia que ella sonriera

- Es simplemente increíble- dijo acercándose a ella que estaba asomada por la ventana – sabes de adonde vengo solo puedo ver la ciudad desde mi apartamento que aunque también es increíble no se comparada a esto.

-Bueno junto las manos y se volvió hacia Syaoran, es la hora mi plebeyo de que me demuestres de que eres capas quien encendiendo con un ágil movimiento el estereo empezó a bailar- ella se volvía graciosamente, extendiendo la mano- vamos syaoran quiero bailar contigo-dijo sonrientemente, mientras una canción tipo vals empezaba a bailar

-En ese caso permítame el baile mi estimada dama de los muffins- decía caballerosamente mientras posaba su mano mas arriba de la cintura y agarrando con gracia su otra mano y empezaba a bailar

Así pasaron una hora entre risas y uno que otro baile movido

Hasta que sakura cayo exhausta –tengo que admitirlo plebeyo, me has servido bien por lo tanto te proclamo sir colchón –sakura sonrió y complacida empezó a reír mientras la cara de syaoran mantenía extrañada por el ultimo comentario

-Bueno Dama de los muffins ya que yo e subido de rango me permitiría invitarla mas tarde a tomarnos un jugo de la cafetería- sonreía coquetamente

-Bueno Sir colchón que esperas – los dos se levantaron con dirección a la cafetería

* * *

-Una pareja se divisaba en las afueras del comedor cerca de un bello árbol de cerezo dos chicos que se veía que hacia rato discutían 

-Tomoyo que deseas de mi ya te dije que no lo volveré hacer-decía un divertido peliazul que veía como disgustada ella volvía la cara con pucheros, Eriol había logrado nuevamente que una de sus mejores amigas se enojara de sobremanera, por que había agarrado su postre preferido y se lo había tragado sin preguntarle a tomoyo si lo quería o no

-Eres un desconsiderado era el ultimo- tomoyo quien tomo una actitud de niña que le habían robado su chupa

-Hagamos un trato mañana te daré el mió y podrás comerte el tuyo mañana- la amatista lo veía con ojos pensativa, mientras Eriol bufaba - bueno y te compro tu almuerzo

La amatista sonreía complacida y le daba la mano -entonces es un trato Hiraguizawa -Tomoyo era hermosa por lo que el peliazul no podía negársele nunca, ella era sumamente especial normalmente era muy callada, serena, y amable y en Eriol causaba que con solo una mirada de ella lo estremeciese.

La amatista se levanto al ver a su amiga con cierto chico y haciéndole señas para que se sentaran con ellos

Eriol no muy contento de ver a su hermanita Sakura con aquel que se decía llamar Syaoran, normalmente Eriol no se comporta de esta manera pero es que no sabia por que el no le inspiraba confianza

-y que hicieron toda la tarde, se perdieron- metiéndole unos ligeros codazos a su amiga-Ehh Sakura- ella si sabia sacarla de sus casillas, tomoyo le lanzaba miradas picaras y ella se ponía como un tomate por las insinuaciones de su amiga

-Pues mi estimada Tomoyo te informo que estuvimos bailando toda la tarde- intento que Syaoran la respaldaba pero el estaba ausente de la conversación como cierto ojiazul que no lo paraba de ver con cierto desden

- Hoe… Tomoyo que les pasa – mientras la amatista se reía por lo bajo al ver la confusión de su amiga – bueno… Tommy se me había olvidado decirte mi hermano va a venir la próxima semana con Yukito- dijo bailando , sacando a ciertos dos chicos de las miradas matadoras y prestandoles atención con detenimiento - ya sabes que la próxima semana es libre así que decidieron venir a pasar su tiempo aca …. Tommy estoy tan feliz- dijo volviendo a bailar con los dedos índices en el aire

-Hoe…. cierto la próxima semana es Semana Santa , que bien tenemos que planear un viaje que bueno, viene el apuesto Yukito apuesto que estas muy feliz Sakurita – dijo esta vez si con doble sentido para que su amiga entendiera

-SIIII estoy muy feliz-dijo con gran alegría- por fin lo veré otra vez…

Una figura de una hermosa mujer castaño rojizos alzaba la mano saludando y acercándose….-Sakura, y dime amiga no me presentas a tu amigo nuevo volviendo a ver a syaoran de pies a cabeza- sacando a Sakura de su euforia lo había olvidado Eriol y Syaoran estaban ahí sintió como una gota de agua fría le pasaba por la espalda, quien no tenían muy buena cara los dos tenían el entresejo fruncido

-NAKURU!!!!- la abrazaron efusivamente- amiga como te fue en la gira, cuando llegaste - dijo la castaña, Nakuru era una de las mejores amigas de Sakura y Tomoyo ya hacia un mes se había hido de gira con sus pinturas, además de que la había salvado de una discusión segura – hola Eriol- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla y luego nuevamente volviéndose hacia sus amigas

-No saben amigas es muy difícil, los críticos bueno pero de eso hablaremos mas cómodamente en nuestra habitación con detalles, bueno mi amiga y no me presentas-dijo volviendo haber que hace un rato hacia de tercero en la conversación

-Bueno el es Syaoran Li y lo conocimos hoy, pero es una gran persona y ella es Nakuru ella es pintora Li- La esmeralda le sonrió a los dos, mientras la castañarojizo sonreía

-Es un placer-Nakuru extendió la mano, era una bella mujer del tamaño de sakura su cabellera brillosa e increíble le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, unos hermosos color miel con tonos rojizos que hacia realzar su belleza natural, aunque andaba vestida con el uniforme de Otosasen se notaba su increíble figura y andaba una hermosa boina en su cabello de color negra

-Bueno siempre lo he dicho Sakura tienes un gran gusto- a Sakura se le subieron los colores-pero que cosas dices Nakuru nunca cambias- viendo con complicidad a Tomoyo que reía mientras Syaoran apenado bajaba la cabeza- Sabes no se por que pero me pareces conocido nos habíamos conocido, antes-dijo acercándose a la cara de Syaoran

-No-o creo-nervioso, que no se de cuenta o por favor, el castaño rogaba mientras quitaba la mirada

-Ahora que lo dices – dijo tomoyo alzando la voz a mi también se me parece a alguien desde que lo vi pero no lo logro ubicar

-Bueno Tomoyo vos sabes mejor que nadie que conocemos a mucha gente- dijo Nakuru reflexiva- talvez se nos parezca a alguien, uno termina tan loco en esta industria que ni sabe a quien se encuentra-el castaño respiro aliviado

-Sabes tienes razón Nakuru es lo mas probable- termino la amatista –es muy posible que esto suceda.

-Por cierto-La castañarojizo hizo un divertido baile- y por que estabas tan feliz-dirigiéndose ala castaña, quien empezó a bailar otra vez

- Adivina quien viene- miro a Nakuru de manera peculiar

- SIII!!!-gritaba la otra y se ponía bailar con Nakuru- VIENE mi Touya si!! Lo voy a ver entonces que vamos a hacer la semana que viene, por supongo que viene con Yuki, si- dijo mirando a tomoyo quien hizo una mirada afirmativa

-Sakura- ella paro de bailar para ver a quien la llamaba- Vamos por el jugo que te prometí – dijo con una gran sonrisa , pero un tanto molesto en su vos, pero solo dos muy entrometidas personas se dieron cuenta

-Pues entonces vamos todos no- eriol dijo mandando miradas furiosas al castaño

-Que buena idea- espeto la esmeralda- vamos hace tiempo que no hablamos todos, de paso brindamos por los viejos y los nuevos amigos – sonrió mientras abrazaba a sus amigas, mientras captaba la mirada del castaño que no le dio mas que aceptar

Después de un rato de platicar los matices de la tarde empezaban a bajar e indicaba que era hora de volver a las habitaciones, por lo que se levantaron y desdieron encaminarse a las habitaciones, sakura quedo un poco consternada –dime Syaoran en que edificio estas talvez te podamos encaminar-

El castaño iba distraído desde hacia ya rato viendo a la castaña de reojo como reía y platicaba con sus amigas por lo que lo asusto al sacarlo de sus pensamientos –Hoe… si emmm mi edificio es el Lisyu habitación 309...alguien sabe donde queda

Eriol reacciono al oir que nombraba su edificio- Hoe – a eriol le pasaba lo mismo que a syaoran pero el hiba viendo justo a otra persona-es mi edificio decía con disgusto, supongo que yo te llevare dijo con algo de indiferencia.

-Gracias Eriol ,nuestro edificio queda en esa dirección – decía señalando- hasta mañana -dijo sakura abrazando a eriol y Syaoran, mientras el se le formaba un leve rosado en las mejillas

Nakuru y Tomoyo se despedían alzando la mano al aire y despidiéndose tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa mientras observaban divertidas la expresión de los dos atractivos muchachos a unos 25 metros hasta que Sakura las alcanzo

* * *

-Bueno este es nuestro edificio cual es tu habitación- Eriol decía amablemente, aunque el fuera un celoso por su hermanita no tenia por que ser grosero ante el 

- mi numero de habitación es la 309- lo dijo con la misma cortesía que el ojiazul lo dijo

-NO! Tiene que haber un error- dijo desganado con un gran aura negra a su alrededor ya lo que derramo el vaso

-Por que?- contesto un muy confuso castaño no entendía la actitud del ojiazul …. El le tomo unos segundos para entender no podía ser que suerte tan increíble podía tener….

- Bueno sabes no nos queda mas que empezar a ser amigos por lo que veo el destino no me deja en paz contigo- dijo un vencido ojiazul

- Tienes razón, pues bien subamos- dijo el castaño con aires no tan confiado por que el se había portado de una manera muy protectora con Sakura por lo que había hecho las mas malas miradas hacia el

- Solo una cosa…. No te le acerques- el ojiazul sonrió

* * *

Gracias de antemano aunque se que no me meresco el apoyo y ala gente que a esperado la continuacion mil perdones... espero que les aya gustado puse alma y corazon en este 

Ademas lo hize muy largo asi espero seguirlos haciendolos!!

Little Angel Fire "los sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar"

Att: Maja

* * *


End file.
